The Wolf that Fell In Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by nitarou
Summary: So this is mainly a story about the Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood who fell in love but had trouble in doing so in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Red Riding Hood That Got**** Lost**

_Mama always said to not go near the forest.  
Mama said I shouldn't enter the forest._

"Lizzie!" A voice of a mother came calling in the mansion for her beloved daughter, her only child, as she held a basket full of apples and flowers, also holding a red hood in her other hand. "Yes mother..?" Elizabeth came running down the stair case to attend her mother's call. "Do you mind taking these to your dear grandmother's house?" her mother smiled down at her, handing her the basket and putting on her red hood, knotting it over her collar bone. "But mother.. I don't know where grandmother's house is.." she said with a slight of discouragement till her mother gave her a map. "Just follow this map alright..? Be careful.."

Elizabeth exited her house, unfolding the map. "W-wait..! I-I have to go through the forest..? But mother said.." she felt hesitant, the forest was large and was easy to get lost in but she encouraged herself. "W-well this is a map grandmother's house t-then.. I guess it's fine.." she smiled a little to herself and began walking through the village, a lot of kids were running through and she came upon her childhood friend. "Liz?" a boy called with a smile on his face, approaching the young brunette. "Ah Luke.." Elizabeth smiled at her long childhood friend, about a year older than her. "Haha.. What brings the _Little_ _Red Riding Hood_ out here, hm?" "Please stop calling me that since I wear this, Luke" she laughed a little and walked pass by him. "I'm taking these to grandmother.." she showed him the basket, it wasn't that big nor it was fully loaded, it was just a simple basket with apples and flowers. "I see.. Oh well.. Mom is calling me, I gotta go! Bye Red Riding Hood!" Luke exclaimed and ran off, waving his hand before turning his head. "Oi wait..!" she sighed. "I told him to stop calling me that..".

The young female hummed to herself, carrying the basket in front of her and looked down at the ground. She looked up and was now facing the huge forest. "Map.. Where's the map.. Here.." she opened the map once more, checking on it to where to go. "So from the start.. Just go straight huh..?" she began to walk in the forest, the map still open and her holding it. "Then about now go right..- Ah! The map!" she exclaimed as the map flew with the wind and she tried to reach for it but she couldn't. It was gone. "Ah... Where.. Am I.." she looked around, she held herself, feeling nervous and frightened. It was still morning but it looked like it was going to be dawn already. "Ah.. Well.. I-It said go right, right.. S-so.. W-wait.. Was it right really? Or l-left.." she began walking straight from where she was, she was slightly shivering.

Elizabeth came to an intersection. "Ah.. Left or.. Right..." she hesitated, she wanted to go back and she knew exactly just go straight but she was feeling uneasy going back. She might get lost even more. "L-let's go.. Left then.." she went left. The wind passed by as she did so and there was a sign there that she didn't see. It said _Danger_.  
The lost red riding hood just kept straight from going left, she didn't know where to go anymore, she only just wanted to go back or to her grandmother but she didn't know how. If she screamed, it wouldn't help and she might attract wild animals. She was distracted by everything on her mind, most likely the story of the Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf always crossed her mind when she thought of something else. She was afraid of what if she encountered an actual wolf? In the story, there was a woodcutter there that killed the wolf but there was no human around here, she was frightened if she will get eaten by the wolf. "S-someone please save me.." Elizabeth whispered to herself, the feeling of wanting to cry.

She was only sixteen after all and she's a bit timid, all she knows that she could've asked Luke to come with her. "What should I do..? I don't have my phone.. I don't know how to get back what should I do..?" Elizabeth broke down and sat under a tree's shade, that tree was actually a bit suspicious. It didn't surround any other things and it was the biggest tree there. "What should I do..?" she kept asking herself as she cried a little. "...I-I shouldn't feel down..! T-think positive Elizabeth, c'mon..!" she sniffed and pulled herself up together. "I can do this..!" she encouraged herself, took deep breaths and continued walking.

Elizabeth looked around cautiously as she walked, seeing if there was any wild animals of some sort. She then suddenly had jolted. "H-huh..?!"

_Rustle  
Rustle_

"W-who.. or w-what's there..?" she stuttered and began trembling. She fell back onto her butt, causing some of the apples to fall down from the basket. "A-ah.. the apples!" she turned around and picked them up when she saw a hand-like human hand but then it looked like a wolf's pick up one of the apples. "Is this yours..?" a quite little low voice spoke and reached the apple out to Elizabeth. "T-thanks..?" she got the apple from the strange hand. She looked up, seeing a boy about looking two years older from her. But then she examined him, top to bottom. A tail, wolf ears and somewhat claws.. A wolf?! "Ah- ahh! Please don't eat me!" she exclaimed and hugged herself to which the human wolf chuckled to but didn't spoke another word, he went away.

Elizabeth trembled and watched the wolf boy run along, she was still alive. She sighed in relief and gathered all the apples to the basket. "Someone please help me.." she exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wolf**

It's been about an hour when Elizabeth entered the forest, she was really lost and she didn't know where to go. She didn't have any lead on where to go but she kept walking from where she was before. "I'm hungry.." she mumbled to herself, she was carrying the apples but it was for her grandmother and that she hoped there might be a chance where she gets out of the other side of the forest... Hopefully. "Hm.. Are those mushrooms..?" she approached hurriedly and knelt down on the ground, picking up one of the mushrooms. "I guess it's fine.." she looked hesitant and slightly opened her mouth.

_Don't eat that!_

There was a voice that whispered to her but no one was there, she just slowly put down the mushroom. "W-who's there..?" she asked worriedly, was it a ghost trying to play tricks on her? A strange voice of someone? ..Or was it that wolf boy again?

_Those mushrooms were poisonous! Be careful!_

The voice called again but didn't answer Elizabeth's question. "Sh-show yourself!" she exclaimed with a slight trembling voice but there was no response at all. Elizabeth shrugged a little and kept walking, hoping to find food somewhere that isn't actually poisonous. She walked a long path but then came another intersection. "H-huh..? W-where do I go this time..?!" she gasped, it was actually three paths this time, there was one on the right, on the left and going straight. For such a big forest there were still paths. "What should I do.. Someone help me.." she whispered and looked down on the ground.

While Elizabeth thought in nervously, there was someone or something eye-ing on her every move though there was a smile on that someone or something's face. It was surprisingly the wolf boy, he just watched her behind the bushes, a concerned yet playful smile on his face as he did so. The girl interested him but..

_He couldn't and shouldn't get near her  
He shouldn't and couldn't talk to her  
He wanted to touch her but he shouldn't and couldn't._

They were raised in different worlds, knowing that it wouldn't matter to him but.. He wanted to meet her.  
Actually, he already knew her from the start, when he would explore the forest he always saw this girl in a red hood in the village. He believed it was his _Little Red Riding Hood_ in the story and was his prey but he couldn't help but just watch her from afar. It now took a turn to the right, the wolf followed secretly without sound. "It's getting darker here.. Is it night already..? But it feels like it's morning.." she sighed, she was frightened, what if it turned to night? What will she do then? She was honestly blind in the dark.

"Should I help her out..?" the wolf asked himself quietly as he looked concerned at the girl. "Well.. She's my prey after all.. The same in the story so should I attack her instead then..?" he silently concluded to a question for himself, it's true that he feasted on humans too but why couldn't he deal with this one?  
"Yahh no!" Elizabeth screamed as numerous bats came flying over her. The wolf looked a bit shocked and laughed a little, trying not to make it loud so the girl wouldn't notice him.

Elizabeth jolted and looked around, she heard someone laugh, she knows it. "W-who's laughing?! A-anyone here?! P-please help me!" she exclaimed and crouched down on the ground, holding herself. "I'm scared..." she mumbled quietly, looking down at the crooked path and then looking straight. Up ahead was a cave, it had a torch inside. Maybe someone was there? Could she stay there for a while?  
She approached cautiously, trying to be silent as possible. "Hello..?"

"..!" the wolf gasped, it was his cave. Preferably speaking it was his home and when the girl got close to his cave, his fangs showed and howled which made Elizabeth stop and tremble. "N-no.. T-that was a wolf! I'm gonna get eaten!" she cried and crouched again, hugging herself. A big frown on her face. The wolf watched her, coming back to his senses. He sighed and rushed himself back into the cave, hoping she wouldn't come near anymore here.

_Get out of the forest now! Now!_

The voice came back and Elizabeth's eyes widened. "I want to! I hate it here I hate it here!" she screamed and the wolf's ears hurt a little by her screaming. "Stop screaming!" the wolf growled and came out of the cave, he came towards her as a wolf would. "I-it's you again!" she gasped and tried to escape but she was stuck in her position. The wolf sighed and came closer to her, growling a little and sniffing her. "W-what are you doing..? P-please don't eat me!" she exclaimed and backed up a little. When Elizabeth would always say _Please don't eat me! _the wolf would laugh at her.

"I won't.." the wolf spoke with a light smile on his face. "This is yours right?" he handed her an apple and Elizabeth took it from his hand hesitantly. Once Elizabeth took the apple, the wolf got a hold of her. "N-no! Let me go! D-don't eat me..!" she exclaimed and the wolf just laughed and took her in the cave, practically throwing her against the side. "D-don't eat me..." Elizabeth whispered and the wolf just really plainly laughed.

"Do you want to stay here or go out there huh, _Little Red Riding Hood_?" the wolf asked with a sly grin.  
"Please don't call me that.. I don't want to be called that!" Elizabeth exclaimed again, feeling frightened and had hugged herself.  
"... You're not that girl?" the wolf said plainly unamused, looking down at the frightened girl.  
"No, of course I'm not! And the story of the Little Red Riding Hood is all just a mythical story of course!" she mumbled and inched herself away from the wolf and the wolf just looked at her. "Will you help me get out of here..?" Elizabeth pleaded slightly and looked up at the wolf boy. "No of course not" he replied fast and settled down on the opposite side of the cave, sitting there as he faced the girl. "W-why not?! You know this forest right?! Get me out of here-!"

"You're staying here with me.."  
"...What?"


End file.
